<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Противоположности by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366181">Противоположности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gekidan Exile, Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Аояги-сан, спойте для меня ее полностью, пожалуйста!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Противоположности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. События происходят во время подготовки визуал-шоу «HIGH&amp;LOW: THE LIVE», где были представлены все музыкальные темы из дорамы и фильмов франшизы «HIGH&amp;LOW», основу актерского состава которой составляют подопечные агентства LDH<br/>2. Аояги Шо исполняет композицию «Maria», тему своего персонажа, байкера из банды «Mugen» Такамуры Цукумо<br/>3. Gekidan (Гекидан) — театральное подразделение агентства LDH<br/>4. Sandaime (Сандайме) — группа J SOUL BROTHERS III, одним из вокалистов которой является Тосака Хирооми<br/>5. Акира — перформер, актер и шоумен, входит в состав групп EXILE и EXILE THE SECOND<br/>6. Кенчи, Кейджи и Тецуя — перформеры, участники групп EXILE и EXILE THE SECOND, в HIGH&amp;LOW Кейджи играет Рокки, лидера одной из банд, имеющего непреодолимую тягу к чупа-чупсам<br/>7. Тосака Хирооми в HIGH&amp;LOW играет Амамию Хирото, младшего из трех братьев Амамия, знаменитых своей непобедимостью<br/>8. Такахиро — второй вокалист группы EXILE, в HIGH&amp;LOW играет Амамию Масаки — старшего брата Хирото, во время съемок не раз говорил, что влюблен по уши в профиль Оми<br/>9. Первым вокалистом группы EXILE до 2 ноября 2020 года являлся Ацуши, на момент съемок находился в США, вернулся только в 2018 году<br/>10. Шокичи и Несмис — вокалисты EXILE THE SECOND, одновременно являются перформерами и со-вокалистами группы EXILE<br/>11. Рюджи — вокалист группы J SOUL BROTHERS III<br/>12. В тексте упоминается композиция J SOUL BROTHERS III «Unfair World»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Аояги-сан, спойте для меня ее полностью, пожалуйста! — Шо, с довольным вздохом отошедший от микрофона пару секунд назад, недоуменно оглянулся.</p><p>— Тосака-кун? — очень редко Шо бывал настолько удивлен, а если называть вещи своими именами, то ошарашен. Вот кого он совершенно не ожидал увидеть сидящим на корточках около самой двери в студию, так это самоуверенного и вечно задирающего нос солиста «Сандайме».</p><p>На самом деле актеры из «Гекидана» крайне редко пересекались с ребятами из групп, разве только с некоторыми и только в спектаклях и дорамах, да еще с Акирой Шо проводил больше времени, но это скорее объяснялось сугубо личными причинами. Теперь к ним прибавились еще и съемки в «H&amp;L», и репетиции лайва.</p><p>Вообще, этот проект значительно расширил познания Шо об остальных участниках агентства. Привыкший к определенной камерности «Гекидана», Шо поначалу был оглушен и в какой-то мере дезориентирован полной разноголосицей безумного количества совершенно незнакомых людей, которые друг друга наоборот — знали очень хорошо. В самом начале съемок Шо был совсем не уверен, что сумеет вписаться в общую компанию и чуть ли не прятался ото всех за широкой спиной Акиры. Но прошло совсем немного времени, и Шо уже не понимал, как он мог бояться совершенной нелепицы. А еще он с удовольствием играл в игру «разгадай характер ближнего своего» и иногда так бывал ею увлечен, что это становилось заметно. Не всем, но Кенчи-сан без труда разгадал на одной из репетиций лайва, чем занимается Шо, так внимательно присматриваясь к Тецуе-сану. А на следующий день насмешливо обронил, что если что-то все же останется непонятным, то Шо может смело обратиться с вопросами к самому Тецуе. А вот от Кейджи-сана посоветовал держаться подальше. Шо благоразумно решил совету последовать, особенно когда заметил, как Кейджи-сан обкусывает чупа-чупс, словно не желая выходить из характера своего персонажа, придуманного им самим от и до. Впрочем, многие награждали своих героев определенными чертами или выстраивали их заново, и подобная свобода несколько выбивала из колеи. Нет ничего плохого, когда актер импровизирует, но все же должны существовать определенные рамки. Однако на съемках и репетициях все было нереально, невероятно, трудно и невыносимо прекрасно. И к этому привыкнуть оказалось гораздо проще, чем Шо казалось изначально. Особенно, когда Цукумо перестал быть просто именем на бумаге, а обрел душу и сердце. Шо до сих пор не знал, правильно ли он поступил, наделив Цукумо своими чертами, но здесь и сейчас Шо был счастлив и рад, что его Цукумо именно такой: верный, искренний и честный с самим собой.</p><p>Чего нельзя было сказать о Тосаке Хирооми, который привнес в своего персонажа не слишком положительные особенности собственного характера. Донельзя гордый — порой до абсурда, — Тосака нуждался, чтобы его любили, а лучше боготворили. Нельзя сказать, что его партнер по съемкам ставил Тосаку на пьедестал, но Такахиро определенно на него запал и делал многое, чтобы Тосаке было комфортно. Впрочем, сейчас как нельзя более ясно было видно, что Такахиро по-прежнему не умеет или не хочет видеть в людях плохое. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока по нему не проедутся дорожным катком. Но в случае с Тосакой подобный исход был невозможен. Тосака настолько привык к атмосфере, которую создавал вокруг него Такахиро, что последний стал для него настоящим наркотиком. Главное, чтобы однажды Тосака окончательно не съехал, когда Такахиро не сможет дать ему очередную дозу, ведь как бы там ни было, но первый солист «Экзайла» все равно вернется в Японию, а Такахиро вернется к нему. Этот простой факт знали в агентстве абсолютно все. За исключением самовлюбленного парня, который непонятно зачем нарисовался в маленькой студии, где Шо репетировал песню.</p><p>— Я хочу послушать ее целиком, — Оми с трудом встал, ноги у него явно затекли от долгого сидения в непривычной позе.</p><p>— Не думаю, что готов петь ее сейчас, даже если ты этого так хочешь, Тосака-кун, — Шо потянулся и растер шею. — К тому же потом ты ее сможешь услышать на диске, вместе со всеми остальными композициями.</p><p>— Это не то, — Тосака сжал кулаки. — Это суррогат.</p><p>— Тебе не кажется, что ты сейчас оскорбляешь тех, кто старается донести до слушателя свои мысли, вкладывая всего себя в записанную на диске песню.</p><p>— Вы не понимаете, — Тосака раздраженно махнул рукой. — Я все это знаю, я тоже выкладываюсь по полной в студии, сто раз могу репетировать пару тактов, беситься от того, что слышу в итоге не те эмоции. Но все равно — сцена и студия, это как небо и земля. На тебя не смотрят тысячи глаз, ты не чувствуешь эмоции людей, которые счастливы, восхищены и влюблены. Вам такого, наверно, не понять.</p><p>— Возможно, ты прав, — Шо даже развеселился. — В театр приходит гораздо меньше людей, чем на лайвы. Но это все равно не объясняет твоей странной просьбы.</p><p>— Вы искренний! — Тосака почти выкрикнул и тут же замолчал, нахохлившись, как замерзшая птица. — Вы, как Такахиро-сан, как Шокичи и Несмис, как Рюджи. А у меня не получается быть таким. И я хочу понять, почему.</p><p>— Это все равно не повод вести себя подобным образом.</p><p>— Считаете, что я вмешиваюсь? — Оми зло усмехнулся. — Лезу туда, где ничего не понимаю? Я просто хочу научиться быть искренним.</p><p>— Этому нельзя научиться, — Шо знал, что бил по больному, но врать тоже не умел. — Это качество либо есть, либо его никогда не будет.</p><p>— Научиться можно всему! Вы научились даже петь, хотя точно никогда не собирались этого делать.</p><p>— У «Сандайме» есть песня, в которой нельзя врать.</p><p>— Что? — Оми сжал ладони в кулаки.</p><p>— «Unfair World». Ее нельзя петь, не проживая. Нельзя петь, если нет искренности и можно лишь притворяться. А ты ее поешь. И Рюджи-кун тоже. Она переворачивает все внутри. И ты можешь сколько угодно забывать, что умеешь чувствовать по-настоящему, но в этой песне правда выходит наружу.</p><p>— Я не знал, что вы следите за нами, — Оми рвано выдохнул.</p><p>— Я же тоже в агентстве, и мне интересно, что в нем происходит. А еще я люблю слушать.</p><p>— Я обязательно приду на вас посмотреть, когда вы будете на сцене лайва, — Тосака засунул руки в карманы куртки и, похоже, полностью пришел в себя. По крайней мере, в глазах отражалась уже привычная самоуверенность. — Только не сфальшивьте! Этого я вам не прощу, Аояги-сан.</p><p>Тосака развернулся и вышел. Шо с улыбкой посмотрел ему вслед, даже не сразу услышав, как зазвенел телефон. Увидев высветившийся номер, Шо улыбнулся еще шире. Интересно, что такого важного хочет рассказать ему Кента, если не дождался вечера, когда весь «Гекидан» должен был собраться в кантри-кафе.</p><p>— Привет, что-то случилось? — слушая привычно взволнованный голос Кенты, Шо приводил студию в порядок. Все-таки иногда нужны такие встряски, чтобы жизнь не превращалась в скучную обыденность. Впрочем, где как не в агентстве все вбитые с детства истины уже давно были перевернуты с ног на голову.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>